Journée éprouvante (OS)
by Wakfina
Summary: Aujourd'hui, c'était ménage pour tout le monde ! Rien de grave, en somme. Mais le Caporal Chef Levi semblait atrocement fatigué aux yeux d'Eren, et voila que grâce à Hanji, il devait aider son supérieur dans son travail le soir même ! Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il était maladroit, n'est-ce pas ?


Un petit OS pour faire patienter ceux qui lisent ma fanfiction sur One Piece : "Ce cruel et beau monde" ! Encore une fois, c'est un **Levi x Eren** , avec de la romance et de l'humour, comme d'habitude ! Je crois que je ne me lasserai jamais de ce couple, aha !

Il m'a fallu presque cinq heures pour faire cet OS, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe ! Je me suis relue, mais j'ai mal aux yeux, alors j'ai sûrement raté quelques fautes ! J'espère qu'elles ne gêneront pas votre lecture !

 _Enjoy ! ~_

* * *

Il faisait beau ce jour-là, le soleil éclairait tout de ses rayons et apportait un peu de bonheur aux habitants ainsi qu'aux soldats qui étaient fatigués.

Eren était en train d'étendre sur le fil ses draps désormais propres, comme le faisait ses camarades. Cet après-midi, c'était ménage. Chacun devait nettoyer sa chambre de fond en comble et faire sécher ses draps dehors, le temps en donnait la parfaite occasion. Le brun n'aimait pas trop ça, mais la température qui régnait rendait la tâche moins lassante, voir même agréable. Il priait par contre pour que le Caporal-Chef n'ait rien à dire lorsqu'il viendrait vérifier s'il ne restait plus aucune trace de saleté nulle part, car oui, Levi s'était donné lui-même le rôle de vérifier toutes les chambres et tous les draps des soldats du bataillon d'exploration. Ça n'avait étonné personne, d'ailleurs.

« **Toujours en train de rêvasser, Jäger ?** entendit-il tout près de lui. »

L'interpellé se retourna et ne fut guère surpris de voir la personne de ses rêves et de ses pensées.

« **Caporal-Chef Levi** , salua-t-il en se mettant en position, **je viens tout juste de terminer**.

— **Je vais regarder ça de près.** »

Il observa minutieusement chaque drap, sous l'air sérieux d'Eren qui priait le bon dieu.

« **C'est encore un peu sale, gamin. T'as pas frotté assez fort.**

— **Désolé, je vais m'y remettre tout de suite !** rétorqua l'adolescent.

— **Pas la peine, tu feras mieux la prochaine fois.** »

Le cerveau d'Eren se mit en pause. Depuis quand Levi passait l'éponge de cette manière, surtout en ce qui concernait la propreté ? Il devait vraiment avoir un problème, quelque chose clochait. En regardant de plus près, il remarqua que sous les yeux de Levi il y avait de nombreuses cernes, ses traits étaient tirés et ses yeux ternes ne montraient qu'indifférence et lassitude, à croire que rien ne pouvait vraiment le mettre en colère aujourd'hui. Il avait l'air si fatigué… ça le désolait.

« **Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça gamin ?** l'interrogea l'intéressé en remarquant la façon dont l'observait le soldat.

— **Vous semblez fatigué Caporal** , avoua prudemment Eren.

— **Tch, arrête de raconter des conneries et va nettoyer les douches, c'est dégueulasse.**

— **Compris Caporal** , affirma l'autre en cachant sa déception. »

Pourquoi cette tâche lui revenait ? Il avait déjà tellement de ménage à faire dans sans propre chambre… Il soupira intérieurement et s'en alla alors au pas de course, sous le regard irrité de Levi.

« **… Stupide gosse** , murmura le plus vieux. »

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, Eren mourrait d'envie de se retourner et de l'observer encore une fois, inquiet, mais il écouta sa raison et se dirigea vers les douches d'un air résigné, essayant de faire abstraction de Jean qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui lancer une vanne en le croisant. Une fois arrivé dans la pièce, le jeune soldat attrapa sceau et éponge, et commença à nettoyer sans plus attendre, ses yeux verts fixant un point vague devant lui. Ses pensées s'entremêlaient et l'image de son Caporal Chef se dessinait sans cesse dans son esprit. _Son Caporal Chef…_ Eren ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait pour lui exactement, mais rien que le fait de l'avoir vu dans cet état l'attristait un peu et lui faisait perdre de sa motivation habituelle. Dormait-il mal ces jours-ci ? Avait-il des problèmes ?

Il se sentit stupide. Evidemment qu'il dormait mal, c'était le cas de tout le monde ici. Le quotidien des soldats n'était pas des plus agréable, à cause de la mort qui les menaçait constamment. Personne n'était jamais sûr de survivre et de voir la lumière du jour du lendemain.

« **Salut Eren ! Tu ne devrais pas être en train de nettoyer ta chambre ?** fit une voix féminine et enthousiaste tout près de lui. »

L'interpellé tourna la tête, et eut un sourire.

« **Bonjour Hanji** , salua-t-il à son tour, alors que la jeune femme s'approchait de lui. **Non, le Caporal Chef Levi m'a donné l'ordre de nettoyer cette pièce…,** expliqua-t-il en perdant son sourire. »

Devant elle, il savait qu'il pouvait montrer son agacement à ce sujet.

« **Il ne te ménage pas, dit donc !** ria-t-elle, fière de sa blague. **Pardonne mon jeu de mot, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Bref, j'aurai une faveur à te demander. Bien sûr tu n'es pas obligé de dire oui.**

— **Demandez-moi ce que vous voudrez et je le ferai,** affirma Eren avec curiosité.

— **Voila, je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais Levi n'a pas l'air dans son assiette en ce moment. »**

Son interlocuteur hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il écoutait.

« **Si cela ne te dérange pas, est-ce que tu pourrais l'aider dans son travail, ce soir ? Je pense qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un près de lui.**

— **Vous êtes certaine qu'il sera d'accord ?** lança avec un haussement de sourcil le jeune homme, un peu dubitatif. **Le Caporal Chef n'est pas du genre à apprécier la compagnie.**

— **Tu marques un point,** admit-elle avec amusement. **Mais cela lui ferait du bien de d'avoir l'aide de quelqu'un.** »

Eren pesa le pour et le contre durant un instant, mais sa décision fut rapidement prise :

« **Si vous y tenez tant que ça, il n'y a aucun souci,** annonça-t-il.

— **Merci Eren, c'est gentil de ta part !** s'enthousiasma Hanji en lui attrapant les mains avec un air qu'il qualifia d'effrayant. **Bon, je te laisse, je dois aller faire quelques expériences, bon courage !** »

Elle allait sortir de la pièce, lorsque le brun laissa échapper quelques mots d'un ton hésitant :

« **Hanji, je peux vous posez une question ?** »

Elle se retourna, l'interrogeant du regard.

« **Pourquoi moi ?**

— **Je crois que Levi t'aime bien, alors je m'étais dis que si c'était toi qui l'aidait, il ne rechignerait pas trop.**

— **Vous en êtes certaine ?**

— **T'inquiète pas pour ça, va !** assura la jeune femme avec un grand sourire. **Je le connais bien, je peux t'assurer qu'il ne te déteste pas, contrairement à ce que tu penses.** »

Eren hausa les épaules.

« **Si vous le dites… merci beaucoup d'avoir répondu.**

— **De rien !** »

Hanji disparut de son champ de vision, laissant le jeune homme tout seul. Celui-ci reprit son activité, à savoir bouger cette fichue éponge de bas en haut pour nettoyer.

 _Il ne te déteste pas, contrairement à ce que tu penses_

Ces mots, prononcés il y a peu par la scientifique excentrique, se répétaient sans cesse dans son esprit comme une douce mélodie, et lui arrachaient un sourire. Si c'était vrai, alors il était heureux. Pour le moment, savoir que Levi ne le haïssait pas autant qu'il le laissait sous entendre derrière ses remarques désagréables, était amplement suffisant. Cela réchauffait son cœur, sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher, et dans la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, à affronter la mort chaque jour, ça lui faisait beaucoup de bien et embellissait sa journée. C'est donc avec un peu moins d'agacement qu'il termina sa tâche.

Quelques heures plus tard, la nuit tombait. Les derniers soldats les plus paresseux s'empressaient de terminer le ménage pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de supérieurs. Ceux qui avaient terminé rejoignaient le réfectoire pour manger avec enthousiasme, comme si ce moment avait été le plus attendu de la journée et récompensait leurs efforts.

Accompagné de Mikasa et d'Armin, Eren se dirigeait vers le réfectoire comme les autres.

« **Je suis fatigué !** se plaignit le soldat en s'étirant.

— **Faut dire qu'on n'a pas chômé aujourd'hui !** fit remarquer le blondinet en souriant. **Avec la chaleur qu'il faisait, tout le monde est épuisé. Personnellement, en deux heures j'avais terminé.**

— **T'es sérieux là ?** s'écria Eren, étonné. **J'y ai passé tout l'après-midi !** »

C'était désormais au tour d'Armin d'être ébahi.

« **Comment ça se fait ? Le Caporal Chef Levi t'a demandé de recommencer ?**

— **Non, mais il m'avait dit de m'occuper des douches, résultat j'y ai passé tout l'après-midi ! Et toi Mikasa ?**

— **En une demi heure j'avais terminé** , déclara la concernée d'un air sérieux. »

Les deux garçons se lancèrent un regard surprit, leur amie excellait _vraiment_ dans toutes les matières.

« **Et pourquoi le nabot t'a demandé de nettoyer les douches ? Ce n'était pas à nous de le faire.**

— **Je ne sais pas, tu sais bien qu'on n'arrive jamais à savoir ce qu'il pense.**

— **Si je le pouvais, je le lui ferai payer** , siffla-t-elle d'une voix menaçante, la mine renfrognée.

— **Tu exagères** , reprocha Eren, exaspéré. »

Armin laissa échapper un faible rire, et le brun resta discret tout le long du repas sur la « mission » qu'Hanji lui avait confié. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de leur en parler, Armin encore ça passerait, mais le dire à Mikasa, non. Il valait mieux s'abstenir. Le repas se passa donc dans la bonne humeur générale malgré la fatigue, et alors que ses deux amis se dirigeaient vers l'extérieur pour prendre un peu l'air, Eren leur fit remarquer qu'il avait quelque chose à faire et fila en vitesse, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Hanji, qui eut un sourire satisfait. Il courut en direction du bureau de Levi, et s'arrêta une fois arrivé devant la porte, la main à quelques centimètres de celle-ci, le corps submergé par l'hésitation. Il prit finalement son courage à deux mains et toqua.

« **Entrez** , entendit-il de l'autre côté. »

Il inspira et s'exécuta, le cœur battant la chamade. Il referma doucement la porte derrière lui et s'approcha du bureau de Levi, avant de faire le salut militaire.

« **Caporal Chef, je suis ici pour vous aidez dans vos tâches**. »

L'interpellé n'eut même pas la politesse de relever la tête, non. Il se contenta de continuer à lire ses documents sans prêter attention au jeune homme en face de lui.

« **Ben voyons, tu n'es pas fichu de laver des draps correctement, et tu voudrais me faire croire que tu pourrais m'aider ?** dit-il d'une voix faible qui laissait entrevoir sa fatigue. **Et d'où t'es venu cette idée, Jäger ?**

— **C'est Hanji-san qui m'envoie pour vous assister, car elle pense que vous vous surmenez trop en ce moment** , se justifia le plus jeune en ignorant sa remarque.

— **Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas de La Binoclarde ?** soupira le noiraud, énervé. »

Eren ne sut que répondre et observa son supérieur, qui semblait dans une profonde réflexion. Finalement, après un instant de silence, il déclara froidement :

« **Tu peux retourner à tes occupations, j'irai parler à Quatre Yeux.**

— **Non !** s'emporta le brun en faisant un pas en avant, ce qui fit lever un sourcil à Levi, qui leva la tête pour le sonder de ses yeux gris. **Je… je veux dire que j'aimerai vraiment vous aidez Caporal, et que j'essayerai de ne pas être une gêne** , reprit-il plus calmement, troublé.

— **Tu te priverais donc d'une soirée avec tes petits camarades pour mon bien être, Jäger ? C'est étonnant, de la part de quelqu'un qui me déteste** , commenta l'autre, une lueur indéchiffrable dans le regard.

— **Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je ne vous déteste pas !** s'exclama-t-il vivement avec un soupçon de stupéfaction et d'outrance face à ce qu'il venait d'entendre, ses yeux plongeant dans ceux de Levi, qui fut d'ailleurs ébahit par la vivacité avec laquelle Eren avait nié ce qui avait toujours été pour lui une évidence. »

En effet, Levi avait toujours songé que celui que l'on nommait L'Espoir de l'Humanité lui vouait une haine sans limite, vu la façon avec laquelle il le traitait. Mais face à son regard, le Caporal douta. S'était-il trompé ? Le jeune garçon ne le détestait pas ?

Eren se traita intérieurement d'idiot, car il avait encore une fois parlé sous son impulsivité. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il jamais à se contrôler, bordel ?

« **Oui c'est vrai, Hanji m'a dit de vous aidez, mais j'étais libre de refuser. Si j'ai accepté c'est parce que… je veux vraiment le faire** , avoua-t-il, soudainement embarrassé.

— … **Je vois** , se contenta de répondre Levi, réfléchissant. »

Le soldat baissa les yeux, ne pouvant supporter l'intensité du regard de son Caporal sur lui. Ne sachant que faire, il resta cloué devant le bureau telle une statue de pierre. Il ne savait jamais comment agir avec son supérieur, celui-ci le troublait tellement qu'il lui faisait perdre ses moyens.

Il était encore dans ses pensées, lorsque Levi prononça durement :

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore planté là ? Prend cette pile de papiers et trie-les moi dans l'ordre alphabétique, gamin.** »

Heureux qu'il ait accepté, Jäger se retint de s'écrier de joie, attrapa la pile de papier qui était sur le bureau et posa celle-ci sur la table basse placée devant le canapé, sur lequel il prit place pour s'éviter un mal de dos. Il commença sans plus attendre, un léger sourire aux lèvres. La journée avait déjà été éprouvante, mais si remplir cette pile pouvait éviter à Levi d'être fatigué demain, alors il la trierait avec plaisir. Il avait d'ailleurs remarqué que celui-ci avait assez vite cédé, contrairement à d'habitude. Il devait réellement être épuisé. Et même s'il était saisit par la curiosité, il ne poserait aucune question. De un parce que ça ne le regardait pas, et de deux parce que Levi l'enverrait se faire voir, de toute façon.

Levi se leva, faisant racler sa chaise sur le sol dans un bruit désagréable. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et tendit le bras en direction d'un livre qui l'intéressait dans l'étagère. Malheureusement, les secondes s'écoulèrent et il avait beau essayer, ses doigts ne parvenaient pas à ne serait-ce que frôler le livre. Il était trop petit, et il était hors de question de prendre sa chaise pour y accéder alors que le gamin était là, sa fierté en prendrait une bonne claque. Pourtant, il avait absolument besoin de ce putain de livre qui le narguait. Il lança discrètement un regard à Eren qui triait ses documents méticuleusement, les sourcils froncés par la concentration et l'attention. Il l'observa ainsi un moment. Quand on lui donnait un ordre, Jäger faisait de son mieux pour satisfaire les gens autour de lui, il y mettait toute son énergie et sa volonté.

Une chose était certaine : il était réellement intriguant, et en plus de cela, pas moche du tout pour un gosse de quinze ans, il devait l'admettre. Les quelques mèches qui retombaient sur son front lui donnaient un certain charme, le teint de sa peau, bronzé, le mettait beaucoup en valeur, et même s'il n'était qu'un adolescent, son corps était déjà bien sculpté par les entraînements et les missions, mais ce qui électrocutait toujours Levi étaient ses yeux, à la fois émeraudes et bleutés, qui brillaient d'une lueur à la fois de détermination et de joie de vivre, une lueur convaincante qui lui permettait de devenir très persuasif lorsqu'il le désirait.

Oui, ces yeux étaient de loin ce qu'il préférait, il aimait les observer silencieusement de temps en temps et s'y retrouver au cœur, comme dans une tempête qui dévastait tout sur son passage.

Sentant un regard pesant sur lui, le jeune soldat se retourna et sursauta légèrement en constatant l'intensité avec laquelle le sondait son Caporal Chef, les prunelles cendrés tintés d'indifférence, et à la fois de quelque chose qu'il ne put définir… du désir ? De l'amour ? Il l'ignorait, c'était trop flou, trop vague pour lui, et il lui fut impossible d'y réfléchir plus longtemps car la mer d'acier se détourna de lui et Levi reprit son activité, à savoir tendre indéfiniment le bras pour attraper un bouquin. Compatissant, Eren se colla sans arrière pensée au dos de Levi et attrapa du bout des doigts le livre qu'il essayait d'avoir depuis un moment, avant de le lui tendre d'un air amical et dépourvu de moquerie.

« **Ça te fait rire Jäger ?** siffla froidement Levi qui était irrité de s'être fait ridiculisé de cette manière, se tournant vers le sale gosse qui était un peu trop près à son goût. »

Celui-ci s'affola et, après que son supérieur eut prit le livre, il riposta avec vivacité :

« **Pas du tout Caporal !**

— **Tch** , lâcha l'homme en le poussant sans ménagement pour rejoindre son bureau. »

Eren soupira discrètement, ne sachant comment réagir aux humeurs de Levi. Il décida d'ignorer son énervement et de retourner à ses papiers, qui le lassaient déjà mais il n'en fit rien paraître, ne voulant pas agacer son supérieur et avoir l'air d'un feignant face à lui. Il termina environ vingt minutes plus tard et reporta son attention sur Levi.

« **Où est-ce que je mets ça, Caporal ?**

— **Pose ça là** , répondit nonchalamment Levi en pointant du doigt un coin de son bureau. »

C'est donc avec un rictus qu'il attrapa l'énorme pile de papiers qui allait si haut que l'on ne voyait même plus sa tête. Suivant son instinct, il commença à marcher en direction de ce qu'il espérait être le bureau, jusqu'à ce que les yeux gris de Levi se lèvent vers lui et lui crache à la figure :

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fous, gamin ?**

— **Je ne vois rien, Caporal** , expliqua-t-il.

— **Tu pouvais pas prendre une plus petite pile et faire deux allers retour** **?** gronda le plus petit en retenant un soupir d'exaspération. **Mais qui m'a filé un gosse pareil.**

— **Je pensais que ce serait plus rapide** , essaya de se justifier Eren, hésitant, alors qu'il continuait de tourner en rond dans la pièce, sous l'air blasé de Levi qui avait envie de le frapper. »

Il fallait qu'il le tienne par la main, aussi ?

C'est alors qu'une feuille de la haute pile s'échappa du lot et voleta lentement jusqu'à atterrir sur le sol et, ne voyant pas où il marchait, Eren posa son pied dessus et comme il avait la poisse, il glissa sur la petite feuille innocente et sentit son corps basculer dangereusement en arrière. Alarmé, Levi s'empressa de se lever et d'essayer de rattraper les feuilles qui tombaient avec le gamin — parce que oui, les feuilles soigneusement triées étaient plus importantes que le gosse qui allait se casser la figure, mais comme Jäger aimait partager sa poisse à tous ceux qui l'entourait, Levi glissa à son tour et tomba au sol, accompagnant le soldat dans sa chute. Tiens ? Il s'était fait moins mal que prévu, quelque chose avait amorti sa chute. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit juste en dessous de lui un Eren gémissant de douleur qui se frottait la tête, la mâchoire serrée, alors que les dizaines de feuilles flottaient autour d'eux et recouvraient le sol au fil des secondes. Le plus vieux se figea face à ce spectacle. Les lèvres du gamin était à seulement quelques centimètres des siennes, et elles semblaient si tentantes…

Inconsciemment, ses lèvres s'approchèrent des siennes, lentement, dévorant celles-ci d'un regard avide et étincelant, mais alors qu'il était à la limite de les frôler dans une douce caresse, il entendit un gémissent de la part de Jäger et recula de quelques centimètres, signe qu'il retrouvait ses esprits. Celui-ci ouvrit ses grands yeux qui semblèrent pour Levi encore plus beau qu'à l'habitude par leur soudaine proximité. Eren se figea alors, se demandant ce que faisait son Caporal Chef avachit sur lui (même si ce n'était pas désagréable).

Il fut comme happé par la lueur jusque là inconnue qui brillait dans les yeux gris, mais ne put l'admirer bien longtemps, car le visage de Levi s'avança doucement vers le sien, le faisant rougir. Mais, alors qu'il pensait qu'il allait recevoir un baiser digne d'un conte de fée, il vit le visage fort viril de son vis-à-vis s'incliner, de sorte à ce que sa bouche ne soit plus qu'à une faible distance de son oreille droite, le faisant frémir.

« **T'as intérêt de ranger tout ça Eren et de ne plus toucher à mes affaires, sinon je peux te garantir que je te défoncerai tellement le cul que tu pourras plus bouger demain, compris ?** »

Oh, god, cette phrase avait un double sens à ses oreilles, et des pensées peu catholiques envahirent son esprit. Embarrassé comme jamais, il fit de son mieux pour chasser ces pensées de son esprit et se reprendre, étant au courant de la capacité de son supérieur à lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

Sur ces mots ô combien chaleureux, Levi se releva dignement et le chargea d'un dernier regard menaçant. Eren se relevait et tentait de bredouiller des « pardons » pitoyables, lorsque le pied du noiraud s'abattit violemment sur son torse, le faisant à nouveau tomber à terre.

« **Ferme là et range-moi tout ça** , ordonna-t-il, avant de s'éloigner et de retourner à son bureau avec une mine assombrit. »

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête, suicidaire certes mais pas assez pour avoir envie d'essayer de l'énerver davantage. Il se pencha alors et ramassa les feuilles une par une d'un geste las. La paperasse, ça n'avait jamais été son truc, le ménage non plus d'ailleurs. Il préférait de loin exterminer les titans.

A seulement quelques mètres de lui, Levi retournait dans la lecture de son bouquin, ou du moins, il faisait semblant. L'homme était en réalité dans ses pensées, totalement déconnecté de la réalité, à tel point qu'il n'avait toujours pas remarqué que son livre était à l'envers. Il s'en voulait, car il avait merdé. Il avait failli céder à ses pulsions comme un adolescent et embrasser le brun, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il devait admettre qu'Hanji avait raison : il était fatigué, c'était la seule explication plausible.

Une fois toutes les feuilles rassemblées, Eren s'assit sur le canapé et ne prononça plus un seul mot dans les minutes qui suivirent. Levi ne voulait même plus qu'il touche à ses affaires, il ne pouvait même pas réparer sa maladresse. Il se traita mentalement de crétin.

Levi ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier le calme qui régnait désormais dans la pièce, mais paradoxalement, voir le gamin aussi passif, à l'observer sans rien faire, commençait à le déranger. Alors, sans réfléchir, il lui donna un ordre quelque peu original :

« **Viens me masser le dos, gamin.** »

Eren hocha la tête malgré la surprise, et se plaça derrière la chaise sur laquelle était assis son supérieur. Il déglutit nerveusement et esquissa un geste pour commencer à le masser, mais son interlocuteur l'interrompit en enlevant sa veste ainsi que, à sa plus grande surprise, sa chemise. Les yeux du brun n'avaient plus besoin d'imaginer le torse de son caporal, il l'avait juste devant lui, et sur le moment, il eut du mal à savoir si c'était une bonne chose ou non. Connaissant son impulsivité, Eren était capable de faire de belles conneries, et puis il restait avant d'être un soldat un adolescent de quinze ans amoureux et envahit par ses hormones, il pensa alors que la situation était à la fois plaisante, frustrante et étrange à la fois.

« **T'attends quoi morveux ?** lança sèchement Levi, impatient.

— **P-Pardon Caporal !** s'excusa-t-il aussitôt avant de commencer à le masser. »

Il traçait de ses doigts des cercles invisibles sur la peau pâle, froide et mélancoliquement marquée par les combats et l'entrainement. Les yeux de Eren s'attristaient de la vue de tant d'égratignures et de cicatrices, le Caporal-Chef traînait un dur passé derrière lui ainsi que de lourdes séquelles, il pouvait le deviner rien qu'en les observant. Il y avait par contre quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir : si les frissons qui parcouraient le corps de Levi était dû à la fraicheur de la pièce, ou si c'était lui qui lui faisait cet effet. Néanmoins, il essaya de ne pas fonder d'espoir inutile et de choisir la première hypothèse.

« **Ça va ? Je ne vous fais pas mal ?** demanda-t-il, soucieux du bien être de son supérieur.

— **Hm** , se contenta de répondre son interlocuteur qui semblait l'ignorer, toujours aussi peu concentré sur son livre. »

Eren prit tout de même cela pour un oui, et se concentra davantage sur sa tâche, à tel point qu'il ne remarqua que quelques minutes plus tard que l'homme s'était assoupi sur son bureau, la tête reposant dans le creux de ses bras. Le jeune soldat se stoppa et l'observa un moment, hypnotisé. Quelques mèches noires comme les plumes d'un corbeau retombaient gracieusement sur son visage aux traits étonnamment serein, chatouillant sa peau. Ses sourcils étaient bien moins froncés qu'à l'habitude, et le brun pouvait entendre son souffle de là où il était.

Il semblait si… accessible et paisible.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il prit conscience que Levi pourrait attraper froid. Il se dépêcha donc de le couvrir du mieux qu'il le put de sa chemise ainsi que de sa veste. D'un pas rapide, il marcha en direction de sa chambre et attrapa l'une des couvertures soigneusement pliées et posées sur une chaise. Ses mains allèrent la déposer sur le corps de son Caporal, le recouvrant chaudement, et lui évitant ainsi de se retrouver malade le lendemain. Sa main se fraya un chemin jusqu'à ses cheveux qu'il trouva soyeux et très propre, mais il la retira rapidement, effrayé à l'idée que son supérieur se réveille et se rende compte de ses gestes.

Il analysa la paperasse qu'il restait et fit du tri pour alléger le travail de Levi, lava sa tasse désormais vide, rangea le livre à sa place dans l'étagère, éteignit la lampe qui éclairait le bureau et ferma les rideaux le plus silencieusement possible, se dirigeant vers la porte. Il se retourna une dernière fois et sonda Levi, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Il voulait graver cette image dans son esprit à tout jamais, car il savait que jamais cette scène ne se reproduirait.

« **Bonne nuit, Levi,** murmura-t-il avant de refermer la porte derrière lui et d'aller se coucher. »

Ce qu'Eren ignorait, était que dans un futur très proche il pourrait voir cette image à nouveau d'un Levi endormi, le matin, après une nuit passée aux côtés de celui qui deviendra son amant.

* * *

OS terminé ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment en le lisant ! Désolée, il n'y a pas de bisous ! Mais il y en aura dans les deux prochains OS, promis ! Héhé ~

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions dans un commentaire, c'est toujours agréable !

A la prochaine ~

Wakfina


End file.
